


Landfill

by veraciousviolinistofvirtue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love/Hate, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veraciousviolinistofvirtue/pseuds/veraciousviolinistofvirtue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it was just as mesmerizing as it was frustrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landfill

**Author's Note:**

> This was word vomitty but here we are with sexual frustrations and the usual hate/love dynamic.

It takes three instances for Tsukishima to realize how dangerous you were.  
  
The first was in class. You were his so-called rival, that one student in the entire class who actually wanted to outdo him in terms of performance.  
  
Oftentimes you lost to him, but only by a small margin. Tests, reports, surprise quizzes, you were always second to him. And he found the whole thing to be a nuisance due to the very fact you would even put so much effort on something so trivial. When he noticed your frustration, he simply clicked his tongue. His silent proclamation that he found you to be ridiculous, perhaps even pretty pathetic.  
  
But you kept coming back, trying to match his pace, attempting to get one step ahead. It was getting on his nerves in ways he could not comprehend.  
  
Yet he didn’t seem to hate it.  
  
In fact, he looked forward to your next attempts.  
  


* * *

  
The second instance was during a rainy day during after school hours.  
  
He was on his way home when he saw you giving your umbrella to an abandoned kitten in a box. _Idiot_. He thought, but he found himself approaching you. The idea of you walking home soaked with your clothes clinging to your frame on your own didn’t sound like a good idea to him.  
  
He offered to walk you home much to your surprise and you can’t help but smile a bit.  
  
“You’re going to catch a cold,” he said simply as you happily sought refuge in the shade.  
  
“My, my, so you really are a jerk with a heart just as the rumors say.” You teased.  
  
He scoffed. “Don’t make me take back my offer. You’re free to get sick for all I care.”  
  
“Ah, now there’s the bastard we all know and love in class.”  
  
Yet despite all your teasing right after, he doesn’t do it.  
  
And he starts to think something’s up with him.  
  
Or maybe with you.  
  


* * *

  
The third and last was during a discussion in Literature class.  
  
You two argued, bickered actually over Shakespeare’s supposed romantic tragedy. He finds himself paired with you in a pair study session and you two discuss your sentiments over the star-crossed lovers and the whole story. He hates it, you love it and it leads to this whole heated discussion that eventually requires your teacher to send you both out to maybe get some air and hopefully talk things out in a civilized manner.  
  
_Hopefully_.  
  
Tsukishima can’t understand how you can empathize with a bunch of irrational teens.  
  
Following one’s feelings and dreams usually led to their downfall, unless they were lucky. And that was basically why both Romeo and Juliet killed themselves.  
  
They didn’t think, only felt.  
  
Pathetic.  
  
Impulsive.  
  
…  
  
Then again, who was he to talk?  
  
He got out of his train of thought and found himself having a stare down with you. You’re both dead silent along the halls. No words, no muttering.  
  
He ran a hand through his hair, sighing.  
  
And you let out a breath as well, shaking your head with a dry chuckle.  
  
Everything else moments after is a blur, but then he remembers acting beyond his rationality. Acting on some instinct.  
  
A spark.  
  
Suddenly it was if electricity surged through his veins.  
  
He kissed you. Lips against yours and hands rested onto your hips.  
  
He took note of how your arms snaked around his neck, how warm your lips were, how much of a beautiful sight it was to see your gaze melt into his honey golden brown ones. You were beautiful.  
  
And it was just as mesmerizing as it was frustrating.  
  


* * *

  
And here you two are now.  
  
After an after school homework session, he kisses you out of nowhere, but you don’t seem to protest. You surrender to the contact, hands running down his chest to his abdomen as you deepen the contact.  
  
He hates how you both seem to love the intimacy.  
  
But he surrenders to the desire to be with you anyway.  
  
To that complicated feeling in his chest when you’re around him.  
  
His kisses trail down and you’re a gasping mess, enjoying the sweet warmth his lips provided against your skin. You crane your neck and permit him to kiss you in more places, a hand then gripping onto his hair.  
  
He smirks against your skin and you have no clue whether or not you want to kick him or maybe get back at him.  
  
Then it finally registers in both your brains.  
  
For people who held a degree of hate for one another, you couldn’t resist each other.  
  
You wanted each other.


End file.
